witsacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Landi
Landi is the romantic/friendship between Andi Cruz and Luke Archer on W.I.T.s Academy. Landi Moments Season 1 The New Guard *They first meet when Luke stops her from sitting on the bench in the Atrium, saying it is taken. *She agrees, but he retorts saying he doesn't she her name on it. She snaps at him and says she doesn't see his butt on it. *He calls her cute and feisty, which she seems to take offense to. *When she says she just got here, he makes a snarky comment about her being a year behind. *When Luke tells his team that their names will look great at the top of the board, Andi tells him it would, under her team's names. *Luke jokingly calls her team Team So Lame-O. *She, angry, calls him Preppy ''for the first time. *Luke tells her about his family's legacy of being guardians to every Chosen One. *They formally meet and realize they both want to become the Chosen One's guardian. *Andi finds out that Luke and Lily are cousins. The Jinx * Luke tells Andi that she gave a nice speech and hope that it helps. * He also tells her that people are still whispering because they are still thinking that Andi is a jinx. * Luke doesn't say or believe that Andi is a jinx. The Root of All Evil *Luke teases Andi about her WITS. *Andi tells him to drop the attitude, cover the zit on his forehead, and hold her smothie while they go train. *And also tells him to stop stealing Ben. *Andi brings her WITS outside to pratice to use some of Luke''s techniques. *Andi admits that her team can learn soomething from him. *Andi tells them to keep going with their training, not wanting to stop them. *Luke insists it's fine, saying they warm up before practicing. *Andi says her team does to, and Jessie and Ben go along with it. *Andi's team copies Luke's team's moves. *Andi insist they try the handstand, hich causes Ben to hurt his wrist. *Andi tells Luke that Ben is fine when he comes over. *Luke feels responsible about what happened to Ben. *Luke finds Andi at the tree and asks how he is, and Andi says Ben's a tough kid. *Luke goes to Andi apologizing about Ben's wrist. *Andi says it's her reponsibility, since Ben is her WIT. *He tells her that she is tough, but she doesn't have to be tough all the time. Hide and Go Hex * Luke tells Andi that he doesn't want to win when she is disqualified. * She tells him back that he already has won like that. Switcherooed * Luke tells Andi that her plan of getting Jessie's powers back backfired. *Andi convinces Luke to use one of his spell amplifier chargers to help Ruby's wits. *Luke looks at Andi before leaving the Training Room. Sparring Partners﻿ * Luke helps Andi when Coach Foiler tries to cast a spell on her. * Luke invites Andi to train outside the academy. No Pain, No Gain *They realized they're late for curfew and are locked out of the academy. *Luke suggests creating a fire to stay warm. *It is revealed that they both have a fear of the dark. *They get scared after hearing something in the bushes, but it is just an armadillo. *They hear a roar and yell in unison. *Luke and Andi hug out of fear before being transported into Agamemnon's office. *They both get detention in the library for breaking curfew. *Luke and Andi train in the library together. *Andi again says she will break his family's legacy when he again tells her about it. *Luke sits close to Andi when showing her a book about his uncle. *Andi is shocked to find out his uncle was guardian to the Principal. *Luke is nervous when talking to Andi and prepares what to say to her. *Luke offers to carry Andi's books, buy her a lemonade, and walk her to her dorm. *Luke tells Andi that they should go out for lunch sometime. *Andi declines, saying she already ate, and escorts him out. Finish Line * Luke again tries to ask her out, but she invited him for smoothies with Jessie and Ben. * After seeing the guardian tool that will be rewarded to the winner, Andi remarks that it's too much bling for Luke, and retorts by saying he could pull it off. * Luke seems worried when they call her name and she's no where to be found. * Luke tells her his training must have paid off and congratulates her on winning the race and beating the academy record. * He think she runs to hug him but is disappointed to see she hugged Jessie and Ben. * Andi confesses that she use the Hex to reverse the spell Ruby put on her before the final. * Luke is intrigued that Andi would tell him the truth. * He smiles after Andi tells him the truth about the Fitness Final. * Luke asks Andi on a date. Who's My WIT? *Andi at first think he's joking, but he insists he's serious. *She tells him they're not "go out material", as she thinks of him like an irritating cousin at Thanksgiving who eats all the paste. *After Andi turns him down, he vows that she will go out with him. *The next day, they share an awkward look. *Luke tells his WITs what happened between him and Andi. *Luke tries various things to woo Andi while under a spell. **Luke puts flowers all over her bed. **He dresses in coveralls and tries to fix an engine. **Luke attempts to sing to Andi by playing a song on the guitar. *Andi realizes that Luke is trying to woo her. *When Luke brings her food, she takes it and slams the door in his face. Witch Hunt *Andi hides from Luke under the table, thinking he is still tring to woo her. *Luke tries to explain that he was under a spell, but gets sidetracked after seeing his uncle. *Luke again tries to explain his weird behavior but is interrupted by both Emily and his uncle. *Andi finally meets Luke's uncle. *Luke calls Andi his "friend". *He brags about her breaking the obstacle course record because he helped her train. *It is revealed that she believes Luke asking her out is part of a game. *Andi finds out that Luke was put under a spell by Gracie and Sean. *Andi finds out that Luke genuinely really likes her. *Before shield testing, Andi walk up to him and makes fun of his shield. *Luke is surprised she is talking to him again. *She tells him she surprised him when he asked her out. *Andi says yes to going out with Luke. *Luke is shocked that Andi decided to go on a date with him. *They begin to smile at each other. *Luke asks if he'll see her later and asks to meet him at 4 o'clock under the tree. She says she'll be there. *Not able to stop smiling at Andi, Cameron has to pull him into the gym. *During testing Luke is sidetracked explaining his shield after Andi says yes to going on a date with him. *Andi decides to wear something special when meeting Luke by the Dyad tree. *Luke is upset that he misses meeting Andi after his uncle forces him to work on his shield as a priority. *Andi now belives Luke stood her up intentionally. Bizarro Ruby *Luke tries to apologize to Andi. *Andi ignores Luke. *Luke again tries to explain why he didn't show up last night. *Andi tells him they should be focusing on their training anyway. *Luke tells Andi that she doesn't understand the pressure he's under to be the guardian to the Chosen One. *Andi tells him to stop worrying about what everyone else wants you to be, and that the only pressure he should be under is to be himself. Her Darkest Secret *Luke tells his uncle that he and Andi "aren't anything more than friends." *Luke seemed uncomfortable calling Andi his friend. My Buddy from Orlando *Andi introduced Emma as ''Felicia to Luke. *Andi and Luke "insult" each other in the library with Emma. *Luke and Andi help heal the Dyad Tree. *Luke looks at Andi after the healing ceremony while Andi and Emma hug. *Emma tells Andi she is aware of her and Luke mutual feelings for each other. Wonky Andi * Luke talks to Wonky Andi. * Luke opens up his feelings toward Wonky Andi. * He believed Andi ran to Ruby intentionally, not wanting to talk to him. However, it was Wonky Andi, who likes Ruby's "shiny hair." The Witch's Bottle *Luke helps search for Andi. *Luke is worried about Andi. *Luke is relieved that Wonky Andi wasn't the real one. *Andi learns that it was Leopold's fault Luke stood her up. *Luke helps rescues Andi from the Bad Realm. *Luke and Andi immediately hug after she's rescued. *Andi thanks Luke for everything. *Luke tells her, "I'm just glad your okay." On Trial *Ruby refers to Andi as Luke's girlfriend. *Luke knows that Andi would never hurt the Dyad Tree. *Luke is angry at what Ruby did to Andi. *Luke says that Andi has a beautiful smile. *Luke helps prove Andi is innocent. *Luke tells Andi that he is always there for her. *Andi thanks Luke for his help in saving her from the Bad Realm. *Luke is happy that Andi isn't expelled. It Must Be Magic (episode) *Luke defends Andi from Ruby by promising to her that she will be the first one out. *Andi and Luke fist bump for a "fair" game. *Andi and Luke stare at one another deep in thought during the Melee. *Andi accepts Luke's apology for not making their date and both plan another together. *Luke tells Andi that he never wanted to cancel their date. *Luke opens up to Andi and says "I'm being real". *Luke is impressed that Andi won the Melee. *Andi insists that she goes inside the tree since she doesn't want Luke to get hurt. *Luke doesn't want Andi to put herself at risk by going into the tree. *Andi asks Luke if he'll lead the ceremony in healing the tree. *During the entire ceremony Andi is staring at Luke. *After the tree is healed Andi says Luke has a way with words. He then gets extremely nervous. *After getting their medals Andi quickly runs up to Luke and taps his arm asking to talk to him about something very important. *Luke says he still feels the same feelings for Andi since when they first met. *Andi is staring and smiling at Luke during the entire conversation. *When Andi said something is missing, she was referring to not having Luke around. *Andi says "It's something I've wanted to try but was too afraid to do", meaning she's had a crush on Luke for awhile and wanted to kiss him. *Andi reveals her true feelings towards Luke. *Andi leans in and kisses Luke. Similarities and Differences Similarities *Both are guardians in training. *They like each other *Both want to be Emma's guardian. *They're both each others pet peeves. Differences *Luke comes from a long line of guardians to the Chosen One, while Andi does not. *Luke is a powerless wizard, Andi is a human. Trivia * They both want to be the Chosen One's guardian. * They are both guardians in training. * Andi calls him Preppy. * Luke thinks she is cute and has a beautiful smile. * They become a couple in It Must Be Magic (episode) Quotes This information is currently unknown. Songs *I'm Into You - Jennifer Lopez *Round and Round - Selena Gomez *Heart Attack - Demi Lovato *Let It Rain- JoJo Gallery References Category:Pairings Category:Character Pairings Category:Main Character Pairings Category:Romantic Pairings Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Guardians in Training Category:Students Category:W.I.T.s Academy Category:Guardians